


Alternate Heartbeats

by Aaras, Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Doom, Fighting, Funny, Humor, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, Sarcasm, Voltron, War, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Aaras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: Keith's mission is to kidnap the Altean Sharpshooter, when he discovers it's the Prince Allance. Zarkon has some devious plans for Altea.  Keith begins to question why he blindly follows his father. How many lives does Keith have to snuff out for his father to  be satisfied? Keith has to play babysitter to the Prince.Allance captured by the Galra, doesn't want to help them in the slightest. When his own life is put in jeopardy he finds a friend in a fellow captive, Champion. Can they both survive their trials or will the Galra claim their lives?#GalraKeith and #AlteanLance.The fanfiction no one asked for.





	

 

I've deleted the first two chapters and now goes the next version of this tale. Trust me the last two chapters will still be in this story just in the future. I want to set up a proper background for AlteanLance and GalraKeith. 

* * *

 

Alarms blared, my eyes ripped open. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. I shoved the warm blankets off my body, as my feet hit the cold ground I grabbed my  suit off a hanger on the wall. I quickly dressed myself and slammed my door open and sped off toward the control room.  I was halfway there when  a scream echoed from the room ahead. I knew it as my sister.  

“Allura!” I screamed, wrapping my bayard in my hand which transformed into a sniper rifle. I jumped into the doorway and took aim. In front of me was a Galra with b  lack hair and blue-grey eyes. His hand held a dagger to Allura’s throat. Behind her, King Alfor lied in a pool of his own blood, face down.  

“FATHER!” I screamed, I wanted to run to him. “What did you do?” He snarl at the man holding my beloved sister hostage.

“So, you’re the sharpshooter?” The Galra asked with a raised eyebrow. “You barely look, what, 17.”  I gritted my teeth.   

“You killed my father.” I snarled bitterly. The Galra in a black body suit shrugs.

“Drop your weapon and I’ll let her go.” He propositioned, as he pushed the blade of his dagger slightly into Allura’s neck drawing a small scratch causing a little bit of blood to seep out of the wound.

I threw my bayard at the ground which changed quickly form the sniper rifle to its original state. The Galra tossed Allura aside and walks toward me. My pace quickened, I tried not to move away from him.  

“NO! ALLANCE! NO!” Allura screamed frantically watching fearfully as the Galra stopped a foot in front of me.  

“I love you!” I screamed at Allura, as the Galra grabbed an object out of his suit and slammed stabbed some sharp metal object into my arm. A cool liquid filled my veins and my body begins to feel dizzy. I blinked at the Galra, then slowly my body drifted to the side. He caught me, lifted me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He walked toward the doorway. I watched my sister desperately attempt to help my father, to my amazement still lived.

“Why me…” I mumbled somewhat incoherently.

“I don’t know.” The voice of the Galra replied as my eyes closed shut.

 


End file.
